Love Hurts
by Fly-Bird-NOT-THAT-HIGH
Summary: Harry Potter is in love with his only Cho Chang. But when he finds her with another, he's not so forgiving. He loses a friend, his love, and his mind. But when a new girl transfers to Hogwarts, everything changes. Can they be together, if she is betrothed
1. My Love, My Only

Love Hurts  
  
Summary: This is a story where Harry Potter has feelings for only one, his only Cho Chang. But when he finds her with an unexpected person, he's not so forgiving. He loses a friend, his love, and his heart. But when a new girl transfers to Hogwarts, everything changes. Can this girl get past the the deceit and hate in Harry's heart, can she gain Harry's trust and love, when she is engaged to another?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. What? Isn't that all I have to say? *sigh* Fine, have it your way then. I only own the magic and hard work, the plot and the interesting points of this story. The main idea and all the characters (most of them anyways), + the scenes (the view), are all J.K. Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Hi peoples, PLEASE read and review this. I'm getting married soon and needed something to get "him" off of my mind, seeing as how in our family, it is custom not to see the groom AT ALL during the month of preparation. I am doing this because I live for people's opinions, I need people's opinions, and if I don't have them, I call up my friends and it's back to playing scrabble for an hour. Also, here are some great writers on here: Zoeluver (a hard-working newbie who has ideas), Marpessa (emotions, she gets those into character perfectly), ammmmmmmmmmy (she writes somewhat like I might and is rather graphic :-) ), Mina Gina Beena (she may be a newbie, but that doesn't mean so little people should read her work, she's goin' places u know), Miss Wright (dang, she's good), and finally Klime (she works hard and deserves all the credit, she also has work at fictionpress.com, I checked it out, it is goooooood). Sry this note was so long!  
  
Chapter 1: My Love, My Only  
  
Saturday morning, Harry Potter was up earlier than anyone else. He turned to wake Ron to tell him the news, but found his bed empty. Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to putting on his pants. "Meet me in our spot," he had said, "I love you Cho Chang," he had told Cho with a quick kiss. Harry grinned sheepishly at the memory of the day before. He quickly buttoned his shirt and ran past the portrait of the fat lady. He zoomed down the stairs and into this hallway and that. He stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit he had been shown before his current seventh year. Quickly, he tickled the pear and it turned into a door. He pulled it open and jumped inside, nearly knocking down a houseelf. "How may we help you sir?" asked a fat houseelf. "I need to make a picnic with lemon tarts, roast beef...." Harry trailed off on his list of things he needed to be prepared, the houseelves running this way and that throughout the kitchen, preparing all the things Harry asked for. "Thanks," he said, taking the overloaded basket. "Most welcome, sir," said the worn-out houseelf wearily.  
  
Harry stood admiring his work on the castlegrounds. He stood under the whomping willow that he had long since learned how to tame. Before him lay a checkered sheet on which sat a basket full of goodies, two butterbeers sat on each side of the sheet. The setting was beautiful. The sun would rise in another half hour, and at the same time, Cho would be on her way to no longer being a Chang. At least, Harry hoped so. He smiled and pulled out the ring. It was white gold with sapphires around it, in its middle lay a beautiful diamond. A Chantillay Farnton (A/N:kind of like a Harry Winston) design, that when on the wearer's ring, would change colors to fit the mood the person was in. After 20 months, I would hope this works, thought Harry. He was about to go for a walk when he heard a noise. He spun around to see what had caused the sound. Again the noise came, a long moan. Harry looked to see where it was coming from. "Hello?" he called. There was no response, just yet another, lower moan. This time Harry knew where the sound was coming from.  
  
Quickly, Harry stepped into the opening in the tree. With every step he took, the sounds grew louder, and quicker. Adrenaline rushed through his body and perspiration dripped from his forehead. After a minute of walking, Harry reached a door. He could hear the sounds clearly now, with a few new noises. The noise was that of heavy breathing and a rough sound like the noise from a spring. He opened the door. Suddenly, Harry gasped in horror.  
  
On a bed in the small room, before a burning fireplace, lay Cho Chang, moaning with pleasure. On top of her-to Harry's horror-was a red- haired boy. Ron Weasley sat atop the naked Cho, thrusting himself into her roughly. Up and down they went, rocking their bodies roughly against each other, Ron crashing down on Cho as she moved her hips to quicken the heated pace. He bent down over her breasts and lowered his mouth to them. "Oooooooooohhhhhhh," Cho moaned seductively. "Cho?" asked Harry weakly. The shaking lasted a moment longer, then stopped. Both people on the bed turned their heads towards Harry. Ron stared in horror. "I'm sorry mate, I couldn't help it!" cried Ron helplessly. He moved off of Cho, who in turn grabbed the white sheets spread over the bed and covered herself with them.  
  
"It's not what you think!" she said quickly. "Oh isn't it? How could you- why would you-with him?" stuttered Harry, his flowers he had brought for her dropping to the ground. "Listen Harry-" started Cho, "NO YOU LISTEN!!!!!" cut in Harry, "WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER ALMOST TWO YEARS! TWO YEARS CHO!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!" cried Harry, his face burning fron the strain of holding back tears. "THAT'S EXACTLY IT HARRY! IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T COMMITED!" Harry pulled out the ring that lay in his pocket. "Isn't this commitment?" He asked quietly, giving way to the tears. Harry turned and left. "Harry! Please!" cried Cho behind him. Harry slammed the door closed on his way out.  
  
A/n: Sorry if it's a little-erm-vulgar. I kinda like it that way. Do any of you know how to rate something NC-17? Do u think the rating is right? I sure hope so, oh well, I have to go write another chappie of this story. Review please!!!!!!!!!! If you have any comment about it, anything at all- flames, cookies (oohh), anything to point out, etc.- please send them to me. I need reviews because i've already gone through chess, checkers, dominoes, clue, Heck! I've even played candyland with my friends I'm so bored! R&R, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Mourning of Strange Proportions

Chapter two: A mourning of strange proportions  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! Thanx for any reviews that I got, although they WERE sent to me by e-mail instead of submitting them, that's a-ok (ok, i kinda like it when i get the e-mails, but I much rather prefer the reviews I get on here). For all of you out there, this is another...rough chapter. But this one has more...description, if you know what I mean. Basically, it's not about the sex. It never is. It's actually about the meaning behind it all and what happens after this chapter (probably mostly in the 4th chap.). But I know some of you guys out there are just in here so that you can read the sensual scenes. Well, for those singular individuals, you may like this chapter, for all the others to whom I hold in higher regard (no offense to the pervs, I probably seem like one too), look beyond the sexual activites. What do you see? Everthing the light touches...belongs to someone else! Lol, sorry, I just got done watching the lion king 1 1/2 with my niece and nephew. Well, here you have it, Chappie #2.  
  
Chapter two: A mourning of strange proportions  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry" was all that Harry Potter had heard all day. Mostly from the likes of girls, but the occasional boy showed his pity to his lost soul. He had even gotten a grunt of concern from Crabbe and Goyle. At least, Harry thought it was of concern, knowing them, it probably meant, "stomach..hurt...bathroom.." But all Harry wanted was to be left alone. This was just not any obvious choice that the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could consider. The idea never seemed to even cross their minds.  
  
And to make matters worse, there she was (A/N: justa walkin' down the street singin'-what? You've never heard doo wa diddee?), right in front of him. With Ron. Not Harry. Ron. Suddenly, a new emotion aroused inside of Harry. His face must have looked absolutely hellish as he glared at Ron's turned back, for people were slowly beginning to walk away from him. Harry now knew what he wanted. To ruin Ron Weasley's life.  
  
Hermione was the first to notice Harry bring out his knife that Sirius had given him "Harry!" she cried, running to him and lowering his arm. "Sirius said that this blade could do anything," said Harry looking at her. He looked back at Ron with nothing more than hate in his eyes, "do you think it has one for beheadment?" asked Harry coldly and seriously. "Harry, I know you're upset by all of this, but that's hardly a reason to kill him! Trust me, I know what you're going through," said Hermione caringly to her friend. "Oh no Hermione, you have no idea."  
  
Later that day, Harry sat in the room of requirement, knowing very well that what he required would not show up. "How could this happen?" he murmured to himself, pulling at the hair at the top of his head. He slowly rocked himself on the ground. Quietly, he began to hum a tune that he had heard Sirius sing once. Not many had had a loss like Harry. At least, that's what Harry thought. Harry Potter was heart-broken, and he could no longer keep it in. Silent tears began to fall gently down Harry's cheeks. They burned like fire. Like the love he had for Cho, and the pain he had felt when he saw her... Again Harry repeated his question to himself, rocking faster and crying harder. "How, how, how?"  
  
Suddenly, a noise broke the silence. Harry jerked his head up, his eyes red and his face moist for the continuous downpour of tears. The sound came again, like running footsteps. It WAS running footsteps. Harry stood up. Wiping the tears from his face, he listened closely. The footsteps came quicker, Harry now knew that they were the sound of pacing steps. "HARRY! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" shouted a voice. Harry quickly rhid behind a few boxes that hadn't been there before. Finally, the pacing stopped, and Harry knew that the person outside had unlocked the door by walking up and down the hall, just enough towards where the door would come out of hiding. The door opened. Harry waited expectantly. Nothing happened. Harry slowly began to lift his head above the boxes to see what was going on. "Gotcha!" said a voice from behind him. Someone grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him upwards. Harry shook the fragile hands off of him, turning around to see who had had the bright idea to scare him like that.  
  
"Well who were you expecting? Snape?" asked Hermione Granger as she walked with Harry down the hall. "You've been in that room for THREE HOURS! What were you thinking Harry? If we get caught, I'd hate to imagine what the professors would do to us at THIS time of night," said Hermione as the two rushed down the hall. Harry mumbled to himself, "like it'd really matter..." Hermione did not hear this comment, and continued to rush down the hall in a constant state of panic and worry about what may lie around each turn.  
  
Harry spotted someone down the hall. Instinctly, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him, backing them both into a dark corner. "Harry, what are y-" said Hermione, but she was interrupted by Harry shoving his hand over her mouth. He so wanted to tell her what was going on, but could not for fear of the person heading towards them would hear. His sixth sense tingled, and Harry knew that at any moment they could be found. Looking around despairingly, Harry noticed that all the other draperies on the walls beside him were the same color as his robes. Quickly, Harry turned around, not noticing that he had Hermione pinned against a wall in a dark corner, still covering her mouth.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. She could scream, but that might make matters worse, and she was sure that no one would hear her. Please God don't let him do it. Please, don't let him rape me, Hermione thought to herself, for this was the situation Hermione found herself to be in. She began to cry, wondering, "why would he do this? I'm no replacement for Cho." Minutes passed and Harry didn't make a single movement. She began to wonder when it was going to be over with when she felt him press harder against her, shoving her farther into the corner that she already was cramped into tightly.  
  
Harry saw the foot step around the corner. Quickly, he pressed himself and Hermione farther against the wall, praying that the person would not see them. He held his breath as a shadow began to form against the wall beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the person pause in front of them. What in bloody hell is HE doing here? Harry thought to himself, as Ron Weasley passed behind him. Harry threw himself off of Hermione and stood behind Ron, breathing hard. He raised his wand slowly to point at the only one he had ever hated.  
  
"Hello Ron." The words made the hair on the back of Ron's neck rise. Adrenaline pulsed through his body. Mistakenly, he turned around, fearing what would happen next. His face turned red in fear, and he panicked as he had when the spiders had encircled Harry and himself in the forbidden forest in his 2nd year. He stood staring at the wand directed straight between his eyes. "Harry?" Ron squeaked. Harry glared at Ron, his eyes screamed, "How could you?" but his lips literally screamed, "GO," Ron didn't move. NOW!!!" Ron turned and ran. He ran like never before. Away from what? He wasn't sure. Death? Hatred? A bond between friends broken? That last one was probably it. Ron stopped in front of the Ravenclaw's secret passage to their commonroom. Ron racked his brain to remember the password Cho had told him. "Dranged warpfung," he said. The large portrait moved aside, and Ron entered. He found exactly who he wanted to see in the common room. "I knew you'd come," said Cho Chang as she stood up and began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
Harry stood, his arm still outstretched. After a moment, he said to Hermione, "let's go." They turned to leave, walking side-by-side. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you stop?" asked Hermione, her cheeks still red with embarrasment from her stupid thoughts earlier. How could I have thought such a thing about him? I guess being smart isn't always based on books, thought Hermione to herself. They turned a corner and found themselves in front of the portrait of the fat lady. There was no response from Harry. Hermione looked at him. She gave a start in surprise when she realized that their eyes were staring at each other. "Flibbertigibit," she said when the portrait coughed impatiently. She looked at Harry, he looked at her. "Come along now," said the portrait suddenly, breaking the silence. Hermione instantly broke her gaze, glad for the distraction, and walked through the spac between the wall and the open portrait.  
  
Harry stared after her. Remembering only the look of concern on her face for him. And the idea of the look on Cho's face if she thought he had gotten over her that quickly. He walked inside with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Hermione sat sat down on the commonroom couch, holding her hand over her head. Her head throbbed, not only from the pain of her headache, but from the awareness that she was STILL thinking about Harry. She was aware of a movement on the couch. She looked up to see Harry gazing at her intently, a look in his eyes that startled her. "Hello Harry, you startled me," she said nervously. "Sorry, I didn't know I had THAT affect on you," said Harry smoothly. "W-well, you have others," she said stuttering. "What effect do I have then?" he asked, the words coming out in a soothing voice. Before she could answer, Harry moved in closer to her and moved his lips against hers. She didn't know what to do, but found she had already uwillingly made the decision. She moved her tongue to the front of her mouth, searching for an opening. Harry noticed, and gladly opened his mouth a little. The two sat on the couch in a passionate fever.  
  
Finally, they broke apart. Hermione stared at him, a look of shock and delight on her face. He moved in again, but this time he aimed for her neck. As he kissed down the left side of her neck, he pulled his arms to her white flannel shirt, unbuttoning it slowly.  
  
Finally, when Hermione was out of her shirt, she stood up. Slowly, she pulled down her gray skirt, gladly noticing the look of pain that she was causing Harry by making him wait. After a long three minutes, she was fully undressed. She bent down over Harry and began to pull off his pants, all the while he unbuttoned his shirt. When they both were completely naked, Harry laid Hermione down on the couch, both legs spread apart. Quickly, he lowered himself over her. Hermione closed her eyes just as Harry lowered himself into her slowly. Her last thoughts were of how this would change their relationship. His last thoughts were of Cho Chang staring at them in the great hall, holding hands. Harry smiled as he again rise and fell over Hermione's frail body that was moving in almost the same motion, only more gently. A half-hour later, Harry gave his last thrust, then fell over Hermione, panting heavily.  
  
Early the next day, Harry and Hermione walked through the Great Hall, accepting gratefully any stares that they received and any open mouths. And there was Cho. Staring-not at them- but at the red-haired boy beside her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO BRE-" Ron Weasley was cut off by Cho slapping her hand over his mouth. "be quiet!" she ordered him in a whisper. Ron pushed her off of him saying, "get off of me, bloody hell, don't you have any manners?" with that, he stomped down the hall and moved out of site. Harry grinned. Cho looked at him. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped slightly. Harry pretended not to notice but inwardly smiled. Cho looked around hopelessly and began to calm down. Her eyes rested on the Slytherin household. She grinned.  
  
Friday afternoon (A/N: In case you didn't notice, I'm skipping MOST of the classes for now, things just don't often happen in classrooms!), Harry was in the library when Cho came rushing in. She walked over to Harry, who was studying with Hermione. "Harry, we have to talk," said Cho, glancing at Hermione. "Didn't we already do that?" asked Harry, not lifting his gaze for a moment. Hermione grinned at him proudly. "Harry, please. We really, really need to talk." Harry broke his gaze and looked at her. "Where's your boyfriend?" asked Harry. Cho's face flushed for a milisecond. "I-I broke up with him," she said, frowning. Now Harry really looked at her. He sat there for a long moment thinking. "No Cho, go find someone else and ruin their life." With that remark, he turned around. Cho huffed loudly, turned, and left.  
  
"Harry, I need to tell you something," said Hermione, breaking the silence. "What is it?" asked Harry worriedly. "I-I don't think we should be together." Harry frowned. Quickly she added, "It's not that I don't like ou, but I really need a friend right now, and I need to concentrate on my studies. Besides, there are plenty of girls throughout the school who would be dying to date you." Suddenly, Professor Mcgonagall's voice filled the room, ringing in their ears. "Could you all please come to the Great Hall for early dinner. I repeat...." trailed off Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
A/N: BUM BUM BUM, BA DADA! Sorry for the cliffy, I didn't go braindead or anything, but I'm waiting for a decent amount of reviews (5+ will do fine for THIS chapter and I suppose to be nice the last one's reviews if 3 and down can count too). So you all had better tell your friends and other peeps to read and review this stuff, THEN I will help you all with any possible suffering that you are silently enduring. For more than 15 reviews and up, I will gladly stop cliffies for the next two chapters. At least, I''ll try my hardest to, if you read my notes you can learn a little about the next chapter. Example: the next chapter shall be called: Moira. Simple, yet not so simple. What is Cho's plan? Will it work? Will Hermione change her mind and istay together with Harry? WILL I EVER SEE MY ANTHONY BEFORE THE WEDDING!?! SO MANY QUESTIONS, so many lies! And yet, because I am a simple person (sure I am), I shall bid you-dear Readers (and reviewers (hint, hint))-adue (it means goodbye).  
  
P.S. Could someone PLEASE tell me what in the world Y.M.A stands for?!?!?!?!?! Thanks, I appreciate it. ~Jenna~ (its my real name) 


	3. Moira

Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
A/N: Hey peeps, thanx for the reviews, I really appreciate your thoughtfulness and understanding and really long and really short reviews, and the world, and the little people and- *reviewer slaps cheek* Ow. Lol, sry, I kinda stole the * * from Marpessa, but many people use it so I hope that great writer forgives me. Also, new chaps are up with KLIME and Zoeluver, read Mina Gina Beena AND Marpessa's work anyways though, I really like that stuff and if you like my stuff, that's right, you said it, READ AND REVIEW!!!! Lol, sry, I just got a private phone call from the person who makes my heart sing. What's that? The icecream man!?! What in the !%$^ are you talking about!?! I meant Anthony Blakenson you twit! Who's Anthony!?! He's my guy! NO I AM NOT CHEATING ON SOMEONE WITH HIM! HE'S my fiance!!! *mumbles: kids today...* Well, you crazy peeps, here's the 3rd chapter, PLEASE review! Oh ya, read it too! It really could just be a word, or it could be a paragraph, but PLE-E-EASE review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Moira  
  
Harry and Hermione rushed down the hall together in an awkward silence. Quietly, they found their seats in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood, "And now may I have your attention please," said the professor. When all was silent, he continued to speak, "today is a very special day. Today, we have received a new student." Whispers began to form throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore patiently awaited the silence that eventually came. "This student has transferred from Drumgold's Daring Domgolds." Everyone in the room gasped in astonishment, except for Harry. "What? What is it?" he asked Hermione quietly. "Domgolds are people descended from the first wizards. They have the ability to look straight into your very soul. They know your feelings, your desires, and your darkest secrets. Hardly any are left, they're a very rare species, you know," said Hermione in awe. "And now I introduce to you, a Ms. Moira Langchester," said Dumbledore, gesturing towards an open door. A girl with hair as black as ebony, skin as pale as death, eyes as dark and green as the forbidden forest, and lips as red as blood walked out of the door and headed towards Dumbledore.  
  
All the boys marveled at her beauty, while all the girls glared. The girl turned to them, and in a quiet, gentle voice, began to speak. "I'm very pleased to be accepted here. It's always been a dream of mine to go here, when I was little...." the girl-Moira-trailed off, the boys clinging to every word she spoke, except for Harry. He glanced her over, but besides this gesture, paid no attention to the girl.  
  
Harry shivered as the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. Someone's watching me, he thought, someone, who had better stop. Suddenly, his gaze rested on the quick movement at the head of the hall. Moira, pausing in her speech, was staring at him. At that moment Harry realized that she wasn't the only one. Everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked Hermione sharply, as she too was staring. A trembling white finger followed wide eyes to Harry's forehead, where a glowing mist of red was encircling him.  
  
All at once, Moira fell foreward, Dumbledore catching her, and Harry's forehead returned to normal. The hall errupted in chatter. Moira was rushed by the professors to the hospital wing, Moira being unconscious. Harry felt his forehead. "What just happened?" he asked nervously. Hermione replied, "I dunno Harry, I dunno."  
  
Harry stood by the hospital wing, listening quietly to the professor's conversation. "I don't understand Albus, why would this happen?" asked Mcgonagall. "Minerva, we've gone over this before," sighed Dumbledore. "But why now?" asked Snape. "Because, Severus, it is the sixth alining. The fort night is arriving, and the moon raises high above the sun within the next month. That could only mean one thing." "Surely not! Is it time already?" "I'm afraid so Minerva, the year of Santaluvia has begun."  
  
A/N: Another cliffy, sorry! I've got to go, I'm on my honeymoon! My fian- husband *giggle* -love to say that- is getting a little impatient, after all *sigh* a week after we return from Paris, he's going off to afghanistan. *cry* I hate wars. Well, review please! I enjoy convos as well as reviews! ~Jenna 


	4. The Year of Santaluvia

Chapter 4: The Year of Santaluvia  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! I've decided to take Zoeluver's idea and write all of this with less....details. In a different story, of course, if you know what I mean, basically, I'll delete all of the sex scenes and paste what's left onto another file, and send it in, not saving what I've done to the original copy of course. But, this story comes first! By the way,for all of those adoring fans of Sirius Bllack, you may be able to stop mourning. Why? you ask. Because, he's in my story now! I just finished the last Harry Potter book, and I think J.K. Rowling is horrid for offing Sirius! It's preposterous! He was my favorite character! Besides Hermione, that is. I'm working on this at about 3:00 am each morning 'cause the rest of the time, I'm living a real-life fantasy. Paris is beautiiful. It's not all you'd expect, people do the weirdest things in the streets, but when you go to the right places, it's amazing! Oh, it's so beautiful right now! I wish I could describe it, but there are no words for it. Well, enjoy The Year of Santaluvia! By the way, I still have all of the same peeps as before on my list of great writers, along with aaaaaaamy. I LOVE her work, but I think my fav story is that one by Marpessa, the one with draco and hermione and...ya. Well, c y'all later! I try to write every 2-3 weeks, but hey!It's my honeymoon! ~Jenna  
  
A/N: SORRY! QUESTION! QUESTION! QUESTION! Do you all think I should have a major part for Ron? I dunno what, like another betrayal, or a death? Something? I dunno, if you don't answer I'll figure it out by myself, but I sure would appreciate the help! Thanks! ~Jenna  
  
Disclaimer: You actually need me to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter? Ok, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own my free imagination and it's leading me down this path, what? NO, NOT THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD! DO I LOOK LIKE DOROTHY!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE!?! I- *strike of realization* oh ya, I'm typing, sry, forgot. Ya, I have a comp that writes down everything you say, but I can type as well, so...you know.  
  
Chapter 4: The Year of Santaluvia  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! I've decided to take Zoeluver's idea and write all of this with less....details. In a different story, of course, if you know what I mean, basically, I'll delete all of the sex scenes and paste what's left onto another file, and send it in, not saving what I've done to the original copy of course. But, this story comes first! By the way, for all of those adoring fans of Sirius Black, you may be able to stop mourning. Why? you ask. Because, he's in my story now! I just finished the last Harry Potter book, and I think J.K. Rowling is horrid for offing Sirius! It's preposterous! He was my favorite character! Besides Hermione, that is. He'll come in later on in the stoory, so if you want to read about him, then review my story and the better (and longer) I'll put him in my story. If you have no idea what I just said, raise your hand. *pauses* I need to work on my communication skills. Ok, basically, review for a longer and more dramatic scene with Sirius, the more reviews, the harder I work. I'm working on this at about 3:00 am each morning 'cause the rest of the time, I'm living a real-life fantasy. Paris is beautiful. It's not all you'd expect, people do the weirdest things in the streets, but when you go to the right places, it's amazing! Oh, it's so beautiful right now! I wish I could describe it, but there are no words for it. Well, enjoy The Year of Santaluvia! By the way, I still have all of the same peeps as before on my list of great writers, along with aaaaaaamy. I LOVE her work, but I think my fav story is that one by Marpessa, the one with draco and hermione and...ya. Well, c y'all later! I try to write every 2-3 weeks, but hey!It's my honeymoon! ~Jenna  
  
A/N: SORRY! QUESTION! QUESTION! QUESTION! Do you all think I should have a major part for Ron? I dunno what, like another betrayal, or a death? Something? I dunno, if you don't answer I'll figure it out by myself, but I sure would appreciate the help! Thanks! ~Jenna  
  
Disclaimer: You actually need me to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter? Ok, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own my free imagination and it's leading me down this path, what? NO, NOT THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD! DO I LOOK LIKE DOROTHY!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE!?! I- *strike of realization* oh ya, I'm typing, sry, forgot. Ya, I have a comp that writes down everything you say, but I can type as well, so...you know.  
  
Chapter 4: The Year of Santaluvia  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could when the door to the hospital wing opened wide and all the professors walked out. "-but that means that we must place her in Gryffindor! She had so much potential as a Ravenclaw..." "Yes, I know. But that's that, we cannot change fate just because she is more intelligent than brave, although she is quite brave. What she saw in Harry must have affected her terribly," said Dumbledore. Harry stood behind a large suit of armor, not daring to move. "Minerva, would you be so kind as to fetch the boy? I must have a word with him," said Dumbledore as he paused by the suit of armor, his back to it. "Now? Really, Dumbledore! Look at the time! It's almost one am! Surely it can wait till tomorrow!" replied Mcgonagall. "I suppose you're right. Tomorrow, then," said Dumbledore. The group of teachers continued their stroll down the hall, leaving Harry his chance to escape, which he quickly took.  
  
In the commonroom, Harry found Hermione sitting on the sofa. She had this odd expression on her face, and she was staring at the fireplace, her eyes glazed over. When Harry put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise. Looking up at him, eyes wide, she said, "Harry! You startled me!" "What were you doing?" asked Harry, still standing. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking," said Hermione, her expression changing to the odd form it had been earlier, when Harry first saw her, a look of frustration, sadness, and something else Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
"About what?" asked Harry, sensing from every movement she made that she didn't want to talk, but continuing the subject further anyways. "I just....us, I guess," said Hermione in long pauses as she stared at the fireplace, then back at Harry again. "What about us?" asked Harry, wondering why she looked so uncomfortable. To ease her frustration, he began to massage her neck, but she eased away, her forehead wrinkled and her hands shaking. Harry looked at her seriously, he moved his hands to his side. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? You're acting really weird," said Harry, a little hurt. "I'm sorry, Harry, but, remember what we were talking about in the library?" Harry had forgotten about that. He took a step back and stared at Hermione. "I really am sorry Harry. Can't we just be friends?" But Harry couldn't hear her. He shouldn't care, he was only using her to get back at Cho. And it had worked, he didn't need her anymore, so why did it still hurt? I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her, Harry chanted, I don't like her, I don't like her, I like her, I-oh! No, I dont, no I don't, "NO I DON'T!" Harry screamed out loud.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright? Harry? HARRY!?!" Harry heard these voices, but not very clearly, they were like whispers. Nothing was real. Not the voices, not Hermione, not Cho, not Ron, not the water...the water? Harry opened his flickering eyes fully when he saw the bucket headed his way. "N- " he tried to shout, but it was too late. Harry sat on the ground, soaking, a nonchalant look came over him, and his eyes must have burned like the hell inside of him when he saw who had just thrown water over him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Harry shouted in a voice so furious, it frightened even Harry. In front of him, Ron Weasley stumbled backwards, his face shining with a horrified fright. "G-ginny told me she saw you laying on the ground. She thought you were dead!" "Ginny?" Harry grew thoughtful. Ginny, doesn't she like me? Doesn't Cho hate her? Something about an incident last year? Hmm...yes...Ginny, beautiful Ginny. "-her boyfriend brought me to her, because she was too scared to move," finished Ron. Harry jerked back to attention at those words. "Boyfriend?" "Ya, Shawn Mcgraugh, that kid with the spiked hair," replied Ron, his tention lowering at the conversational tone Harry was surprisingly having around him. Ron decided to take Harry's mood towards him as a time to apologize, "Harry, look. I'm sorry about...her. That bitch had the nerve to dump both of us. I'm really, really sorry Harry. You don't know how sorry I am. I'd do anything for you to forgive me." There was a pause. "Anything?" asked Harry seriously. "Ya, I mean, within reason," said Ron. Harry paused. "Revenge. That's always a good gift." "On who?" asked Ron, as the two boys stood up. "Everyone," said Harry with a look Ron had only seen Malfoy dare to use.  
  
"Alright." "Good, welcome back..friend," Harry grinned at Ron. Ron grinned back. "One thing," said Harry, "if you ever, EVER, get near someone I love again, I'll kill you. And you WON'T get a headstart this time." Ron gulped, "ok."  
  
At that moment, the commonroom door flung open, and Professor Mcgonagall walked into the room. All three-Harry did a double take. Hermione was gone. The two friends looked up at her. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," she said calmly. "What about?" "Nevermind that, the sooner you come, the sooner you'll find out." With this remark, Harry glanced at Ron, then headed out after Mcgonagall to see the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in his desk, quietly forming the correct words to say to Harry, not wanting him to take the matter the wrong way. It was much too serious for that. Serious...Serious...Sirius! AH-HAH, that's it! I'll relate this to his Godfather! Speaking of which, I had best prepare for! How could I have forgotten about Sirius!?! He is a key member in this. Oh, if only he had lived long enough for this, then I would have been able to save him. But that is a completely different matter. Sirius is gone, Harry is here. It is now up to him. Oh, Harry will be thrilled! Dumbledore paused, that is, if he does this one thing correctly. Dumbledore shook the thought off when Harry and Mcgonagall walked in.  
  
Harry was curious as to what the headmaster could possibly have to say that would hold his interests for long. Dumbledore gestured towards a seat, and Harry immediately sat down in it. Mcgonagall gave a worried glance at Dumbledore, and then climbed the stairs to leave.  
  
Once Mcgonagall was gone, Dumbledore began to speak, "Harry, I'm sure that you are wondering why you were brought here," Harry nodded. Dumbledore smiled and continued, "It is a matter of great importance, that of which holds the fate of you, of me, and of all mankind. You must take on this mission, that has been passed on from Godric Gryffindor, to Vanrolding Pomskfree, to me, to your father, to your godfather, and now to you." Harry was stunned.  
  
Dumbledore paused a moment, then continued to speak, "yet you are not the only one who bears this mission. There is another. She comes from the north, they call her the bearer of the white crown. She is your mission. You see Harry, it all started at the beginning of creation. When muggles and wizards roamed the earth. They were at peace with the other. Each group had a leader. The Muggle's was Agledorf Naminda Langchester, ours was Vaminda Nomangria Potter-Black. Each had a child. One a son, the other a daughter. Vancravion Numarrie, and Mingolth Santaluvia. One day, the two were on their journey for self-discovery, a tradition for all of royal blood. The two found that their inner self, their soul and heart, belonged to the other. They were in love. They returned to share the good news. When they had arrived, they found the atmosphere to be gloomy. The clouds that had long surpassed them, began to roar overhead. Santaluvia's father came out, a young man at his side. Santaluvia found that while she was gone, an arrangement had been made. Santaluvia was to marry the young man, who she found to be the ruler of the lost. Master of his slaves that of which they called mudbloods. His name, was Dracov Namindashaf Malfoy." Harry jumped not only from the lightning and thunder that had roared after that name, but from the familiarity of the name itself.  
  
Dumbledore watched him for a moment, then continued his speech, " In fright of losing her love, she pleaded with her father. But all he did was tell her of the arrangement. If she married Dracov, then he would take no slaves of them. In the process of the wedding, before she said 'I Do', Vancravion barged into the ceremony and demanded a duel for Santaluvia. In the end, Vancravion had truly won, but not soon enough. His best friend, Fulenduval Vilinkerly Weasley stabbed him. Though none other than Santaluvia saw this. They all agreed that Dracov had won, but Santaluvia knew otherwide. The night of the wedding, Santaluvia found that she was with child. She despaired long after. The day after her child, Godric Gryffindor, was born, Santaluvia wrote a letter. In it, she confessed her undying love for Vancravion, and her utter hatred for Dracov. She sealed the letter with blood. Her blood. She then created a spell that sent her into a lost pond of blackness, awaiting her love to find her and set her free. The two rulers of muggles and wizards blamed the other for what had happened. The two groups became enemies, and created two sides of earth, the wizarding and the muggle's side. The spirit of Santaluvia still roams the earth, in the souls of her ancestors, at certain years, that of which we call the year of Santaluvia. She is searching for her love reincarnated. If she finds him, she will take him to the pond and he shall see the one thing he wishes most to see. But only she can find the pond, and only in the year of the true Santaluvia," Dumbledore finished his long speech. He looked at the stunned Harry. "So, what was my mission again?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "find the Santaluvia of our time, she is your one true love, and set her spirit free. You are the ancestor of Vancravion." "Well then, that seems simple enough. So, who is this girl?" asked Harry, clapping his hands together. "Santaluvia reincarnated," answered Dumbledore. "This is one of those missions where you can't tell me anything, isn't it?" asked Harry sarcastically. Dumbledore nodded, "I'm afraid so. But I can tell you this, she is closer than you think. I would have sent you away to find her by now if she wasn't already here."  
  
After Harry had left, he found himself thinking about it. Who could it be? he asked himself. Where is she? Will I find her? How will I know it's her? he had so many questions. He tried to think of possible solutions to find her. I know! he thought, I'll date all of the girl at Hogwarts, and I'll make a list of which ones I like the most. (Consciounce:) And how would you classify them? By alphabetical order? No, by who treats me right, and who doesn't...among other things. It took him a moment before he realized that he had just escorted himself to the hospital wing. He looked curiously at the door, breathed a deep sigh, shook his head, and entered. He grabbed a name tag from the guest box and scribbled Harry on it. Upon entering, the first thing he saw was a girl in bed. Harry walked closer to her. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he was sure that no one was, he sat down next to her. She was beautiful, she was asleep, she was Moira. Harry watched her for awhile longer. "Why am I doing this?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"I don't know, why are you?" Harry jumped in surprise. Moira looked at him and smiled. "I-I" was all Harry could get out. He was stunned, along with embarrased. Moira giggled, "Perhaps because you wanted to see if I was alright?" she had saved him from embarrasment. "Yes, that's it, h-how are you?" Harry managed to get out. "Ready to leave this room, you?" "Same." He began to relax. "Would you like to go for a walk Harry?" asked Moira, with a glint in her eyes. "Sounds good, I-hey! You know my name!" Moira laughed. "How?" asked Harry absentmindedly. "I'm magic. And you're wearing a name tag." Harry looked down at his shirt. Moira burst out laughing. Harry couldn't help but grin, she had a beautiful smile. "Now, about that walk..." "Love to," replied Harry.  
  
A.N: Sorry if this is short. I'm tired, and it's about 5:00 am and I have yet to sleep. Well, g2g, c y'all later, and remember the necessity of life: REVIEWING!!!!!!!! Lol. ~Jenna 


	5. friendship comes before the rest

Chapter 5: Friendship comes before the rest  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews, I wish there were more, but eventually, that's what will happen. Thanx to: Arc angel O-death (sry if i spelled it wrong) for the convo. it's the best review i've gotten yet. thank you all for even bothering to read my story. I can't wait to write the next chapter, ooh, love is in the air! and i just found out that my husband can im me! he was allowed to bring his labtop with him. squeal he just imed me! oh, he's so sweet! he just sent me an e-card with a poem inside! g2g talk to my one, my only! c ya! jenna  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did (more so Draco), but I guess I'll have to settle for my husband...or neville....hmmm, choices, choices, lol.  
  
Chapter 5: Friendship comes before the rest  
  
Harry and Moira walked through the castle grounds, talking. "So, what do you all do around here for fun?" asked Moira. "Lots of stuff. We swim, talk, pull pranks, play quidditch, you know," replied Harry. "Quidditch!?!" said Moira, a bit astonished. "Ya, you know. With brooms-?" "Yes, I know what it is, I've just- I've never been able to play." "Youv'e never played quidditch!?!" asked Harry, astonished. Moira shook her head. "Well then-" said Harry, pausing in their stroll, "-we'll have to do something about that." Moira grinned. "Follow me," said Harry, leading Moira to the quidditch field.  
  
Once Harry had gotten his broom (by magic), he and Moira stood in the middle of the quiddtich field. Moira stood beside the broomstick, while Harry told her how to mount. "-just swing your leg up over it, no side- saddle," said Harry. He gave Moira a hand up, as she mounted the broom slowly and steadily. "I did it!" she cried excitedly. They stood (and hovered) grinning at each other.  
  
After a moment, Harry broke the long moment by becoming rather serious again. "Now, would you like to fly?" "Do you think I could?" asked Moira, rather shocked. "Of course," said Harry with a side grin. "Alright, but only if you come with me," said Moira stubbornly. Harry paused a moment in thought. "Ok," he said finally. He headed to get a nimbus 5000, that their new team leader had bought them. When he returned, Moira frowned at the broom. Harry grinned inwardly, knowing very well what she had meant by 'if you come with me'.  
  
Harry waited until Moira had gotten the hang of flying. She's pretty good, thought Harry, obviously impressed. "I'm flying!" squealed Moira from above. "Yes you are," said Harry. He jumped on his broom and zoomed after her. They raced together, laughing and occasionally shouting at each other, "Can't catch me," or, "I'm winning!"  
  
They zoomed through the clouds. Circling and crisscrossing each other, smiling broadly. Harry showed off, doing a few flips and twirls. He once even stood up on the broom, as it soared above the lake. "Be careful!" shouted the worried Moira. Harry laughed at this comment. "Don't you dare," said Moira, knowing very well what he was about to do. To prove that he wasn't afraid, Harry jumped from his broom towards hers. She screamed as he latched onto her broom and pulled himself up behind her. She was still screaming when he guided the broomstick low, towards the lake. He laughed, and she began to lower her screaming to a high-speed breathing. With a heavy sigh of relief, she looked at the scenery around her and smiled. "Here," said Harry, putting his hand on hers. Slowly, he moved her hand towards the lake, dipping her fingers into it slightly. She watched as her hand made ripples through the water.  
  
Suddenly, a large figure began to surface. Moira gasped as a half- human figure began to surface from below the water. The figure was a female, a beauty, a mermaid. It began to speak a terrible screeching noise. They both covered their ears. I forgot about that, thought Harry. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the mermaid, and the water. The mermaid stopped her screeching and nodded knowingly. She went underwater. "Where did it go?" asked Moira, searching for any trace of the creature. She looked at Harry, her eyes looked from his eyes, to his forehead. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she gasped and held her breath, as did Harry. The mermaid resurfaced and clutched Moira's and Harry's arms, pulling them into the water with her.  
  
Under the water, they both struggled for air, yet at the same time, marveled at the beauty of the great lake. Harry had seen it before, but never this far out. Moira suddenly let out her air and stared, wide-eyed at the figure before her. In the middle of the water, before Harry,stood (or rather, floated) Moaning Murtle. "Hello Harry, good to see you again. Who's this?" asked Murtle, giving a glance at Moira. Harry let out a bubble of air. "What's that? Oh, that's right, we're underwater." Harry nodded vigorously. "Well, thanks for reminding me, you jerk!"  
  
Harry did a double-take. Did she just call me a jerk? Harry asked himself. He turned around to see Moira nodding at him. He smirked, domgolds. "Is that the thanks I get for helping you all of these years? Hmm? That you remind me that I'm dead and everyone else is alive!?! Well, do I have news for you! Pretty soon you're going to kmow what it feels like!" she screeched at them. Harry tried his best to tell her he was sorry, but she paid no attention. Instead, she turned, and flew off crying. Suddenly, the forgotten mermaid came to them. She began to speak, incredulously. "Welcome to the great lake, how may we help you tonight?" Another mermaid, male, appeared. "In need of dining?" Another appeared, "travel lodge?" Another, "a job?" Another, "a ride on the giant squid?" And finally, a littl child mermaid came, "a savior from drowning?" Moira nodded, as did Harry, to the little girl (you know what I mean...young mermaid). She looked to her elders for advice, obviously not knowing what to do. Harry spun around when he heard a choking noise. There stood (swam/floated, whatever) Moira, clutching her throat, her face became paler than it already was, and her eyes bulged. Harry went to her, planning on sharing what was left of his oxygen, when he was pushed aside by the male mermaid. The male swam to Moira, and planted what looked like a kiss on her lips.  
  
As the mermaid pulled away, Moira gasped. Harry was sure that she would drown, but instead, no water came into her mouth, and she smiled at Harry. Then, a large female mermaid swam up to Harry, and kissed him as well. He also gasped, and again gasped, this time in shock, for he too had not breathed in water, but air. "Thank you," said Moira kindly to the merfolk. "Our pleasure, miss," said one. "I thought you all were vicious," said Harry, distrust in his eyes. "We've changed. We find it better to greet our land friends. They've done us good for quite some time now, and we also find that the pay we make from our underwater scenery and hospitality can do much good. Like now, we don't wear that out of fashion seaweed anymore, but pearls and shells!" said the handsome male whom had given Moira her kiss of life. Harry scowled at him.  
  
Moira was watching Harry. He's so brave, thought Moira, he's a lot nicer than the boys at my old school, but he seems hurt, I wonder what's troubling him. Just as she was about to take a dip into Harry's mind, she noticed him scowl at the boy who had kissed her. She giggled quietly for a moment, forgetting entirely about the mind-reading she had had in store for him. "Come, stay with us," said the male suddenly. "What? I'm sorry, but we can't, we have school," said Moira apologetically."No problem, you can come to our store and purchase a time turner," said the boy matter-of-factly. "Time turner! But those are illegal unless given permission to use one by the Ministry of Magic!" stated Moira knowingly.  
  
The male turned to an older mermaid whom had swam up while they were talking. He said something to him, and the elder mermaid (merman) gave him a shell with writing on it. "It's a certificate that we may sell them. They only work once, and after that, they turn into water." Harry looked at Moira. For a moment, he was lost in her beauty, but then, he remembered where they were, and spoke, "Do you want to?" Moira took a moment to think. "Why not?" she said with a grin. And hurried off after her first friend.  
  
Harry went ahead of Moira, following the mermaids. He remembered Moira, when she had smiled at him. My first new friend, he thought happily, for now.  
  
A/N" Whew! That was long. Sorry if it was too long, I'm tired and excited because my husband just got some news that, because he just got married (and his general father called in a favor as our wedding present), he can come home early! The bad news is, he has to go to the rough part of this war before he can...for a month. A month! sigh Oh, I hope he'll be alright. He read my story blush and told me that it was good, and he hoped hint that I would get more reviews hint hint from you people HINT, because it truly deserved a hundred reviews hopeful murmer. Ask your friends to R&R this story, please! I need more reviews so that I can write more. Reviews are like my fuel. If I stop getting them, I'll still work, but it's like pushing a car uphill. Hard. And hard=worse and shorter chapters. So, please review! I am completely serious! Thanks, by the way, zoeluver, I'll make a deal with you. I'll write the other story in pg or pg- 13 form, IF you can get more peeps to R&R my story. Deal? Hope so, because making the story, and getting the reviews are both gifts to me, and I'll write about you in each A/N if you can get over 4 people to review. Thanx! Jenna 


	6. Just Perfect

Love Hurts  
  
Chapter 6: Just Perfect  
  
A/N: Sooo sorry that I haven't written for so long, it's complicated. I think my husband might have to stay longer than we had hoped, dispite his "connections". I'm sure he'll be fine...even though I haven't heard from him in awhile-like I said, it's complicated. Well, enjoy this new chapter. I know that writing it's been better than those famous boardgame. The good news is, no more Candyland! Mina Gina Beena's review inspired my friends! Now we get to play PICTIONARY!!! Woo-hoo! Thanks Mina. Well, this chapter's dedicated to my Dracula-friends, I've been a fan of Bram Stoker's original for quite some time, since that was the first thing my friend Moira drew on their turn of that fabulous boardgame. She was obsessed for a little while with writing a sequal to it, and begged me to write a sequel when she found out that I write at a site online. So, I decided to read some of the stories, and they werent half bad. I kinda liked them. So, this one goes to those mysterious writers Draculena and Zelazney!  
  
Harry Potter sat on his underwater bed, thinking. After checking in, he found that his room was small, like a hut. It was made out of a large seashell and some kind of mud. Although it was small, it had all the necessities a human would need. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the time-turner he had bought. It was a small thing, he remembered the time when he and Hermione had used it to help Buckbeak and Sirius. An odd thought occured to Harry, couldn't I just use this to stop what happened with Cho?  
  
"There you are!" exclaimed Moira as she rushed into the room. "I've been looking for you everywhere! listen, what do you say we explore a bit?" asked Moira as she walked into the small room and had a seat on the bed next to Harry.  
  
"Sure," said Harry with a smile. They both rose from the bed, but had a small problem getting through the small door.  
  
"Ladies first," said Moira mischievously. Harry walked through the passage, completely missing the comment. Suddenly, he got it.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said. Moira giggled and swam off. "Where are you going?" But he was after her in a millisecond, hot on her trail as he played along with her little game of "hide-and-seek".  
  
Moira swam in circles through the deep. She swam through a loop of over-grown coral, past a school of baige fish. She looked behind her to see how far behind Harry was. Moira frowned. Harry was nowhere in sight. Is he really that slow? Or am I just too fast. She shrugged, and turned to swim forward.  
  
Yet when she turned around, she was startled to see Harry before her. Just as she tuned to swim away, he grabbed her hand and said, "gotcha."  
  
Moira attempted a scowl, but failed miserably. Both Harry and she laughed.  
  
"Again?" asked Harry, as they finished their laughter.  
  
"You're it." And they were off. Swimming past shells and rocks, fish and the occasional merman. A cliff was coming up. Moira gracefully dove down into the darkness. Harry stopped at the cliff and looked down. He could see nothing. A silence fell.  
  
Out of the deep, Moira came hurtling upward. Harry grinned and sped off after her. Past hills of seaweed,and fish gallore they raced. Harry was gaining on Moira. Suddenly, he kicked hard and propelled himself forward. He extended his arms and grabbed Moira by the waist, sending them both spinning to the ground.  
  
They landed on soft ground, in a field of seaweed and coral. Fish of many colors swam off in different directions, startled by the disturbance. Harry and Moira lay on the ground panting heavily.  
  
"You know," said Moira between her final gasps of air, "it's really nice down here. Everything's just..." She looked at Harry and their eyes met. Entranced in each other's gaze, they fell silent. Harry leaned towards Moira, eyes still locked, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Their eyes closed, and Moira fell into the kiss, deepening it ever so slightly. Harry pulled away slowly, as their eyes opened once more.  
  
"Just perfect," he finished for her. Moira smiled and bit her lip. She looked away. Just perfect, she repeated in her mind.  
  
Harry scooched forward towards Moira, watching her as she stared up above. He stared in awe at her beauty. Her hair moved slowly in the current, and her eyes reflected the stars. He slowly moved his hands across her eyes. She closed them, and sighed. Harry traced the outline of her face. Moira's eyes remained closed, letting her senses see for her. You're so beautiful, Harry thought.  
  
Very slowly, he leaned over her. Moira opened her eyes to gaze into the ones above her. She cupped her hand on his face, as he bent down to kiss her. This time, the kiss was passionate, and sustained for quite some time. Deepening the kiss, Moira put both her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him forward.  
  
All thoughts of Cho and everyone else erased from Harry's mind, as the kiss that seemed to last an eternity devoured him whole. He slid his hand under her shirt, and across her side. She paused for a moment, and opened her eyes. They both lifted their lips for a moment to catch their breath. Harry looked into her eyes for permission. In response, Moira smiled. Harry returned the smile, and moved his hand out from under her, as she began to pull her shirt off slowly.  
  
Unlike Moira, he quickly pulled his shirt off, and began to unbutton her pants carefully. Moira closed her eyes and lay still. Once her jeans were off, Harry pulled off his own. Harry pulled off his underwear, and began to pull off Moira's. Once fully unclothed, Harry marveled at her beauty. Moira opened her eyes slowly, and stared up at Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Harry, not wanting Moira to do anything she didn't want to.  
  
"You mean, is it too fast? Well, Harry, it might be, but I've never felt this way before," she responded. She spread her legs apart, to assure Harry. Harry moved towards Moira, and it began.  
  
Moira gasped loudly, as Harry moved inside of her. He moved out of her slowly, then pushed back inside, over and over. Moira's eyes opened wide, as Harry pushed into her, and pulled out just as quickly. She moaned passionately, and grabbed Harry's neck. In response, Harry pushed himself into her again. Moira began to rock her hips back and forth with the rhythm of their bodies. She let out another gasp as Harry repeated his actions, inching forward inside of her.  
  
In agonizing pleasure, Moira called out Harry's name. He pulled out of her, asking, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," responded Moira, "I've just never felt so...Harry, I love you." Harry stared at Moira for a moment, taking in the situation. A smile crept onto his face.  
  
"I love you too," he responded. Moira smiled widely, and kissed Harry with as deep a kiss as she could muster. When they pulled apart, she gasped for air. Harry looked at her, and slowly pushed himself into her again.  
  
A few minutes later, they were going at it fast, both gasping in pleasure and moaning. Harry's hand fell into her hair, grabbing it in his grip, his other hand was on the ground, holding him up for support. Their brows were drenched in sweat, and their eyes never left the others'. They began to move against each other faster and faster, Harry pushing himself into Moira, and Moira moving with the pace. Harry pushed himself inside of her, giving them both an ultimate pleasure, that seemed to be-not of lust-but of love. Again, Harry moved out of her and back in.  
  
Moira pulled her legs around Harry's waist. Harry pulled out of her. He then went back inside of her, renewing their pleasure. Moira moaned, giving Harry a feel of pleasure. He pushed himself deeper inside of her, making them both gasp in an agonizing pleasure. He pulled out, then again fell inside of her. Their senses tingled, and again Moira moaned in pleasure. Harry pulled his hand out of her hair and cupped it on her breast. He caressed it gently, then pulled his hand away and onto the ground. Harry pushed himself off of the ground, then suddenly pushed his pleasure back inside of Moira forcefully, pushing into her roughly.  
  
As they reached their climax, Harry thrust himself into her one last time, and then fell against Moira's soft body. They lay there for awhile, calming themselves down. Not wanting to seem greedy, Harry began to pull out of Moira.  
  
"Oh there you are. We've been searching for you all day," a rather fat-looking merman said as he swam towards them. He noticed what they were doing, and he chuckled softly. "Festivities begin in an hour, we wouldn't want you to miss them." He turned, and as he swam away, shook his head and said "young Love."  
  
Harry and Moira immediately broke into laughter. Once they were through, they each got dressed as quickly as possible and headed back towads their rooms. This was going to be one trip, that Harry wouldn't forget.  
  
Moira watched as Harry walked into his room. She couldn't help but think of how wonderful he was, and how she was falling in love with him.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Sorry Zoeluver, but I had to put in a mutual Love scene, even if it was a bit too fast. If too many people complain, I'll write a new chapter and replace that one with just kissing, and I'll go ahead and add the festivities to that one. Otherwise,it's all mine. NOthing changes. It stays this way FOREVER, MWA HA HA!!! Well, I hope you all thought that this chappy was Just Perfect, like my puppy frosche did, col (Chuckle Out Loud). And Zoeluver, peeps is everybody's word! Though I must say that you use it a great deal more than everyone else that I know of. Also, Mina Gina Beena, if you dont write another chapter soon, I'm going to behead you! Lol, not literally, dont want any complaints for a threat, I just like your story, is all. And special thanks to InnocenTeen, for the advice/info. I guess I really had it messed up, huh? I ;love all of your alls stories. You know, I dont care if I dont get my dream of 50 reviews, because just these simple reviews from you all mean so much to me already. If you have any more advice, write a review. Love ya'll! Fly-Bird 


	7. It Has To Be Done

_Chapter 7: It Has To Be Done _

A/N: 'Ello luvs! How's everything goin'? Falling apart without me, I reckon. J/K. Well, I want to thank you all for reading this. I was thrilled just to get five, try sixteen! But I'm afraid you've made me greedy, luvs. I now want 3 reviews per chapter, so please, _please_ help me quench this need. I rely on your comforting words for support during tough times. They help me to clear my head and think. Yes, even flames. I must tell you all this small piece of information. Use this riddle well: Things Are Not What They Appear. You'll get it afte a couple of chapter, well-if there are any more chapters. That all depends on the amount of reviews that there are! I'll even take anonymous! hint.Well, it's been great hearing from you all! Good luck with your stories!

Fly-Bird-NOT-THAT-HIGH

D: I own nothing, I am poor. I have nothing, I want more!

Moira Langchester paced her room underwater in frustration. What have we done? She thought to herself. This can't be good! Well, actually it was-oh! That's not the point! Moira collapsed on her bed. Having no idea what else to do, she went for a "stroll" through the town.

"Hello, miss," greeted the mermaids who swam through their streets cheerily. Moira smiled at them and moved on. Up ahead, she noticed a certain black-haired boy standing amidst a crowd of mermen, who were slapping him on the back and laughing. Moira scoffed. All men are different....but all boys are the same.

Moira walked up to Harry and smiled. The other mermen snickered and one by one swam away.

"Harry, there's something I need to say" she wanted to say, but she had not the courage to tell him. She couldn't do it, because doing that would mean that she would have to tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She couldn't handle that.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

"Ready for what? What am I ready for?" Moira panicked. Did he know?

"Wo, calm down, Moira! I was just asking if you were ready for the party tonight."

"Oh! I forgot about that! Ya, I'm ready."

"Great! Shall we go then?" Harry walked with Moira towards the festivities. He glanced at her nervously. What was all that about? He asked himself. Something must be wrong-what's she not telling me? But Harry knew that that was something he'd have to find out on his own.

A/N: That must have been the shortest chapter in the history of Too bad for you, it isn't over yet. Hehehe.


End file.
